you need me like i want you
by iamthecreator
Summary: She never stays after, always waking up before him and leaving before he realizes. Maybe he wants more; but she won't give it to him. Bade.


She woke up before him. She always wakes up before him.

Without making a sound, she slips out of the bed into the pitch black of night, blindly picking up her discarded clothes from the floor. She's halfway through buttoning her pants when the light suddenly flickers on, causing a sharp pain in her eyes and making her squint.

"Where are you going?" A hoarse voice asks, sleep still heavy on him. She contemplates ignoring him, which she does, sliding the button through the hole and zipping up the zipper. When she bends down to pick up her shirt, a throat behind her clears to catch her attention.

"Jade, I know you hear me."

Busted. With a sigh, she turns around and slides her shirt over her head, eyeing her bedmate. "What?" Her voice comes off nonchalant, as if she wasn't just trying to sneak out.

"Why don't you ever stay?" He sounds disappointed, almost ... sad even. She lets her gaze move from the dark, messy locks on his head, trailing down his tan skin and equally dark eyebrows, his chocolate brown eyes almost pleading. That's when she looks away, occupying her mind with finding her boots.

"You and I both know why I can't stay, Beck." Her voice comes out firm despite the fact that shes shaking on the inside, guilt coursing through her blood. "I don't know why you would even ask that."

He stays silent, choosing to watch her get ready instead of talking back. She finds her boots several moments later, one flung carelessly on top of the couch while the other rests on it's side next to the bed. Nobody speaks until she's fully dressed, both boots and leather jacket on, car keys in hand, and it's Beck that does the talking.

"We can't keep doing this," he says. "You won't hear from me again."

Jade lets out a dry chuckle, twisting the cold doorknob in her warm grip. Her knuckles turn pale as she squeezes and pushes the door open, turning her head slightly so she can say over her shoulder,

"That's what you said last time."

And then shes gone.

.

It's not for another week or so that Beck does indeed call her again, his mind starting to go wonky after not being relieved for quite a while. She doesn't answer, though. Probably out with that joke a boyfriend, Beck figures. He doesn't understand why she doesn't just leave him. According to Jade, she loves him, but Beck thinks she's just in it for the money.

He leaves a quick voicemail, ("Hey, it's Beck. Call me back."), and settles back down on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. He never has to wait too long for Jade to show up; he's actually surprised she didn't answer. His back presses against the headboard and he stares at the clock, watching the red hand circle the white face as the minute hand ticks away slowly.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

The sound is rhythmic and relaxing, putting Beck in an almost trance-like state. Before he knows it, he's fast asleep, body tilting over and head nodding.

He's awakened when he feels a sudden presence over him, his eyes opening slowly just in case he doesn't like what he sees. The first thing he's met with is bright blue, the color of the ocean in a tropical island in which you can see straight through. Tiny flecks of green are scattered about and he's almost certain he's deeming about being in the Bahamas or something, until the blue disappears for a second and the presence he felt moves away.

"Earth to Beck." A voice says, fully waking him up now. He blinks a few times to clear the sleep away then looks up to face his intruder. He realizes that the ocean he was referring to are actually eyes, belonging to none other than Jade.

"Oh," he offers her a sleepy smile, running a hand through his hair. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She rushes, pushing him back down on to the bed and straddling his waist. "Less talking." Her knees press down on either side of his body, her torso leaning forward until her lips are finally pressed to his. The feeling of being on a tropical island comes back to him and his heart swells in his chest. His heart? That's new. Usually the only feelings he ha come from ... much lower. But now, he feels almost giddy and child-like, a preteen finally getting his first crush. Crush. The word hits Beck like a brick wall and he realizes that's exactly what's wrong - he developed feelings for his bedmate. No, this isn't right.

"Stop," he mumbles against her lips, trying to use his hands to pry her off. "I don't want to."

She stops almost immediately, more annoyed than curious. "You called me, remember? You can't stop when things are just getting started."

Beck doesn't say anything or move, only adding fuel to the fire. She groans and rubs her temples with her index and thumb fingers, trying relieve some of the annoyance.

"Look, are we gonna do this or not? I need to get back to John." Her eyes move to the clock as if it prove that time is limited.

"That's the problem!" Beck declares, grabbing hold of Jade's wrists. "Don't you get it? I like you! It feels wrong doing this when I know I'm just a little bout of fun for you. Especially knowing you're cheating on this man that loves you so much."

Jade's forehead crinkles, her nose curling in disgust. "You like me? Jesus, Oliver, way to be a freakin' girl." She makes no comment about John, in fact ignoring the fact his name was even brought up completely. Truth is, John was a family friend and she knew she was going to marry him since she was thirteen. It was all about money to her parents, and marrying John would bring them a _lot_ of money.

"Girl or not," Beck cuts into her thoughts, frowning deeply. "I'm not going to help you cheat any more."

"What_ever_." Jade rolls her eyes, climbing off of Beck. "You'll call me back. You always call me back."

"Not this time!" He disagrees, watching as she leaves without so much as a glance back.

.

It's only three days until he calls her again.

* * *

**_A/N: I honestly didn't like this one. I don't know why I keep writing Bade when I don't even ship it. Weird._**

**_So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!_**


End file.
